Sorry just isn't Enough Anymore
by RaindowBowCupcake
Summary: "Sorry won't fix this…it isn't good enough anymore…" Stefan's voice was raw and hoarse."I know brother….I know…" Damon was all he could say. REDONE. OOC.


Stefan's heart bled, it bled out like a river of pain. It felt like his heart was trying to crush itself….and it was all Damon's fault. Damon had been hurt by Katherine's antics, and he cracked, thought that he could out best there creator, could out do the master of trickery and damnation. Stefan hated her with every fiber of his being, but right now…he hated Damon more. Stefan knew that trying to outdo Katherine himself but that was in the back of his mind, he tried to do it, to outdo her petty antics, running, trying to scare her, fake fighting with Elena- God, just her name felt like needles to his no longer beating heart. It was breaking, hell the damn thing was already in twenty different pieces.

Stefan fist balled and he brought them to his face, his hands and arms shaking with strain, though the battled and war of trying not to cry had been lost when Elena walked away, from this house, from this life, from him.

Stefan sobbed once but bit his lip hard causing blood to fill his mouth and he coughed and slumped down to the floor in front of the fire place on his knees and once again strained not to combust and lose it.

"Stefan…" But he just couldn't help it.

When Stefan heard Damon's voice as he called out to him, he snapped. The black and red veins rose almost painfully as his fangs burst through his gums, and if Stefan could see himself, he would just be ashamed, he would be down right terrified. Stefan spun quickly around facing his brother and launched himself at Damon. Stefan was too fast for even Damon's keen vampire eye sight, the fury, spurring him on, animal blood or not, when Stefan was like this, when it all built up, he let the ripper out.

Stefan tackled Damon causing them both to go flying across the room and Damon grunted in raw pain as a hook was embedded in his back, ramming farther through till the sharpest poked the inside of his ribcage. The heavy weight of his brother did nothing but bring further pain.

There was a spike in his face as his head whipped to the side with force as his brother pretty much rearranged his face in all new directions.

Damon grunted and pushed against Stefan's chest with as much force as he could manage, but his efforts where not enough before Stefan was again trying to throttle Damon.

"**Your entire fault! This whole thing! Why couldn't you just stop**!" Stefan's voice had risen with every short sentence uttered. The first ground through clenched teeth, the second through a teary clogged throat, and now a raw one, as he hollered the last at Damon. Stefan grabbed him by the lapels on his shirt, popping buttons at the force and brutally and without mercy ripped the hook from his body. Damon couldn't help the agonized scream, could taste the blood as it filled his mouth and lungs.

Keeping his hold, he threw Damon across the room, causing the older brother to flip up over the arm of the couch. The right amount of force, and the right angle, and The Wounded brunette's spine cracked under the pressure.

"No…Nooo.." Damon moaned in pain, barely able to move but to spit the mouth full of blood on the floor. He shook his head trying to clear his fuzzy vision.

When he tried to roll over, he found that his legs wouldn't follow through. Just great, his deranged and fury filled little brother was out for blood…his blood, and he couldn't even move his own god damn legs. His healing abilities set in, he could feel it. Piece by piece, muscle and bone trying to rearrange into their rightful position. 

"**No?** Well tell us Damon how this _isn't_ your fault? Huh, YOU EGGED HER ON. You _killed_ Mason, and taunted her with it! And now…"Stefan voice took it down and few notches and he walked over and squatted**. **Stefan stared at him, lips tight and expression warped. Damon was shivering, his whole body and face trembled till the point he looked like he was vibrating.

When Damon didn't answer, Stefan's face tightened even further before he grabbed at his bloodied and torn shirt. Pale strong hands grasped at him, digging fingers into his ribs. _'Please, heal faster. Please.'_ Is all Damon could think, or more like wish for. Ribs felt like they would crack under pressure, but held firm, for the moment. Stefan pulled him till he was sitting forward, limply hanging there.

"Now, Damon…Elena is gone…because of you and Katherine! Because Katherine, that evil bitch…made Jenna stab herself, and she made Jenna stab herself, because you just HAD to be you and piss her off."

"I didn't know…" Damon voice was weak and tired as he finally answer before he grabbed Stefan's hand. Though his answer just caused Stefan to tighten his grip and jerk Damon's shirt. Damon grunted in pain teeth gritting, but his pain couldn't match the expression that flittered across Stefan's face. The deep pit of pain, the loss, and Damon felt true guilt, guilt at the fact those most of what happen here _was _in fact** his **fault.

"No! You just didn't care to think about anyone else but you! Are you happy now Damon? Have you broken me enough yet to your liking? Because if not, sorry to tell you, there's NOTHING LEFT!" Stefan's voice was solid enough, but it cracked as he finally got out the last bit of rage that swelled in his gut. The older of the two felt his heart tighten at the tears that leaked out of the green eyes, running slowly down his face. Then more and more joined in. Stefan dropped Damon's shirt all together and sat back, sobbing as the tears blurred his vision and wrecked his face.

The sobs were harsh, causing his shoulders to shake like mini earthquakes. Damon's back cracked, and he gave a harsh huff that went unnoticed. Carefully, he twitched his foot, wiggling his toys and he stretched his legs, though he kept an eye on his brother, to make sure that he wasn't going to attack him till he at least could properly defend himself.

Stefan rubbed his face harshly and kept crying, his chest constricted and he gasped painfully and reached down to make sure his heart wasn't trying to rip its self out.

"Stefan." Damon's voice cracked as well, but it was steely, and at the same time dare he say, soft. Stretching up, his arms barely holding him up at first, he all twinged, but it was knitting itself to together. Watching carefully for just a moment, watching as the world in Stefan's mind fell apart and he came undone to the point there was barely any threads there at all. Only the skin that he lived in kept him from leaving this world that he stayed in. No doubt, he had thought of how easy it would be to fix that notion.

Fingers dug into the back of a pale hands, till blood drew to the surface and spilled over, just like the tears that washed at his face. Shaking his head, he scooted forward, carefully, and quietly till he was close enough to touch.

When he placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder, Stefan's left hand reached out automaticly. Eyes never came up, but reflexes and instinct were inspired in it. The small tightening alerted him right before Stefan tried to snap it by twisting it sharply to the left, but Damon rolled his hand and caught the wrist in a firm grip. If either had been human, bones would be breaking and snapping at just the will of keeping a tight hold.

He couldn't help the small sigh as the hand tried to yank back away from him. He could see it. The insanity and rage seeming to boil again, and didn't want to have another go, he wasn't up to full par, and couldn't risk it. Deciding on basic instinct, he tugged Stefan towards him. There was a moment as he froze, and Damon wrapped an arm around his neck. Then, the flailing began.

Stefan fought to get away like it was the end of the world, struggling and snapping of teeth as snarls and growls ripped from his throat. Grabbing Stefan's already captured hand in his right, then grabbing the left hand, he wrapped them over his chest like a straight jacket so his hand touched his side tightly, and no amount of wiggling would get him free from the entrapment of steel.

He was wrapped up tight, wiggling and falling side to side trying to at least loosen the grip. To just give himself a fighting chance, but in the end there was no escape. Hugged against Damon's he swung his head back, nearly crashing the back of his head square in his brother's face.

Stefan, cried and growled and sobbed as he struggled till his body just gave in, not longer corresponding to his wants. It left him to just twitch tiredly in Damon's arm as his chest heaved with exhaustion.

"This...is _all_ your fault..." Stefan's voice was tired and huffy, but the words were not filled with much malice, but Damon took the accusing comment head on with no retort in return and did something he hadn't done in quiet a while. Just listening to his brothers breathing, he kissed his forehead in comfort, again going by instinct.

Stefan sniffled pitifully, breathing finally starting to calm. He gave in with a giant inhale and a noisy out one, just letting his body slump.

Moments of hesitation his older brother waited, listening and holding him within his arms. Leaning his chin against the other's head, just taking deep breaths in, the others body rising with the force. When he realized Stefan had finally giving in, just not moving in the tight grip, slumped and shaking with the fight lost, he removed his hands. His little brother did more then tilt has he was released.

If it had been anything else, or just about anything else, the moment would have turned sour and awkward, but he held strong and pushed it all away. He stayed..well, half of it from guilt and the other half was because, he finally realized how torn they had become. How broken inside, despite his age, Stefan had become. Sighing with a defeated air to it, Damon wrapped arms around Stefan's, this time holding in comfort and not in force. Placing his chin on top of the mop of dirty blond hair, he gave in and rocked back and forth in slight motions with with his brother leaning against him, and for once, in a _**very**_ long time, Damon was Stefan's rock to lean on.

"I'm sorry Stefan…." Words sincere, but more then likely meaningless. It was a hard thing to say, because over all, The brunette was rarely sorry about anything. It had become apart of his nature not to regret the actions he took. Threading softly through Stefan's short dirty blonde hair he just kept rocking.

Eyebrows came together as suddenly a memory hit him, filtering through the locks he had put in his head. Damon holding his brother like this, rocking the blond child back and forth as he sobbed in his arms, screaming and sobbing.

When Stefan was younger, barely six years old, he had asked Damon a question. Simple and innocent, but in that day, and that moment Damon snapped. Words had fallen from his lips without remorse or thought, laying blame of the death of their mother on the small child.

Dark green eyes had glittered, then filled with tears. Puffy and pink lower lip had trembled as the usually soft features twisted in child agony. Knowing what he had done, knowing that doing it was wrong and hurtful, Damon had tried to comforted him, like he did in this very moment, because he knew he had fucked up. The pass of their shared mother through child birth, didn't mean it was the child's fault. Lady Salvatore had wanted him to live, would give anything for her child, and she did. She had given up her life so her son could be born.

Elena didn't want to leave Stefan, she was ready in those moments to give her life for him, just has his mother had. It was love, and she loved him with everything she had, but Jenna nearly got killed. Nearly killed her self, and it was all Damon's fault.

No matter what, or much love the younger Salvatore and Doppelganger shared, Family came first.

"Sorry won't fix this…it isn't good enough anymore…" Stefan's voice was raw and hoarse, body still trembling, but sobs no longer spilling from his chest.

"I know brother….I know…"Damon was all he could say, laying a small gently kiss against his forehead and just continued rocking back and forth.

What were they going to do now?

The End


End file.
